thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
John
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = July 5, 1969 |dod = 2004 |nationality = British |family = Eddie O'Connor (friend) Sam Thompson (friend) Danny West (friend) Errol (friend) Sleeves (friend) Arthur (colleague) |affiliations = Danny West (employer) |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei |voice = Tanner Akif}} John, also known as, "The Cleaner", is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. John was a friend of Danny West and was involved in the bank job at the Skobel bank. John ran his own bar, a snooker hall club in Southwark. He was nicknamed the cleaner simply because he worked at the bank as a cleaner, rather than being an actual slang term of cleaner, which is an assassin or killer. Early Life John was born on July 5, 1969 in London. He ran his own bar, a snooker hall located in Southwark. At some point he met Danny West and the two became close friends. Most likely, Danny probably met him at his bar and was a regular customer. John also worked as a caretaker and cleaner at the Skobel bank. From this job, he learnt the layout of the place and became aware that Viktor Skobel had a fine collection of expensive art and religious items. He knew that he kept expensive goods locked in a safe within the bank. Upon mentioning this to Danny, it would inspire him to carry out the heist for Jimmer Collins in order to pay off his debt. 2004 John attended the meeting at Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym under instructions from Danny, where he met with the rest of the crew. The rest of the crew consisted of: Arthur, the safe cracker, Eddie O'Connor and Errol, two boxers acting as security for the job and Sam Thompson, the computer hacker who would get the credit card codes. John's job was to make off with the icon as soon as Arthur had broken into the safe. Because John worked at the bank he knew his way around, and acted as a guide for the crew. Eddie and Errol helped John make it to the top floor of the bank where Arthur broke into the safe and got a hold of the icon. John then took the icon and made a quick getaway. The reason for this was so that he wouldn't draw attention to him self when leaving. The guards wouldn't suspect he was involved because they knew he worked there. John made off with the icon and returned to his bar. He kept the icon in the cellar for safe keeping. However, when things went wrong back at the bank, Eddie and Arthur were captured by the guards and taken back to a construction site where they were tortured for information by Alexei and the Thieves in Law. Arthur gave up the whereabouts of the icon due to torture and told Alexei where it was. Alexei then killed Arthur, and his men attacked Eddie. Alexei then tortured Eddie but was interrupted when his men informed him that they had found John. Alexei left the construction site and went to the bar with some of his men. His men then massacred everyone inside the bar. Death Alexei then began torturing John upstairs on a snooker table for information. He demanded to know the whereabouts of the icon. John didn't talk however, but Alexei tortured him so badly he ended up nearly killing him. Afterwards, Alexei ordered his men to search the place and find the icon. Meanwhile Eddie had escaped thanks to Sam and the two of them went looking for John at the snooker hall where Eddie suspected the icon would be. When they arrived, they saw Alexei leaving the bar. Eddie then went inside and found everyone in the bar had been killed. He could hear screams coming from upstairs from a dying John. By the time Eddie got upstairs, John was already dead and lying in his own blood on a snooker table, having been finished off by Alexei due to the torture from earlier. Aftermath Eddie was then suddenly attacked and engaged in a shootout between the men that Alexei had left behind. Eddie killed all of the men and found the icon in the cellar where he suspected John would keep it. Once Eddie got a hold of the icon, he left the bar and made a quick getaway with Sam. Ultimately, Eddie avenged John's death by killing Alexei later on. Mission Appearances *Monday *Cons and Icons (killed) Trivia *John is the third member of the bank job to be killed. *Danny West refers to John as a cleaner "like Mr Sheen. Not Martin fucking Sheen". This means he is an actual cleaner rather than the slang term for cleaner which refers to a killer. *Once Eddie goes to the 2nd floor, he will see John's dead body lying on a snooker table. He will then be ambushed by a member of the Thieves in Law, who throws his gun away and has a fight with him. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters